Stutter Bird
by xLazy-Brunette
Summary: Ellen was just an ordinary girl. After a family accident, she is scared to death with a lifelong stutter, but on one of her daily routines, she bumps into a wacky inventor that mysteriously causes her to stutter less. Is he the key to fix her stuttering issue, or is it all in her head? (Before the FLDSMDFR.)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs.**

Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there lived a girl named Ellen. She always loved the magic of HTML coding ever since computers were made. Ellen just loved designing websites. Another thing she adored were clouds. The nice fluffy ones that you dream about every night. As happy as she looked everyday, inside she was unstable. Her brother and father had recently passed away from a car accident and she just can't seem to get over it. She even obtained a fear of cars. All she had left was her mother. Ellen barely left the house, but when she ever did, she always went to the local park for some thinking time. After the accident, she can't help but stutter. She hated it ...

"Ellen, honeybee, could you buy some food for dinner on your way back from the park?" Ellen's mother asked from the family room.

"Yep-yep! I'll t-try to!" Ellen replied as she gathered her things into her carrying bag. Ellen wasn't much of a friend maker, but she tried her best. She can be a bit socially awkward at times, but she can manage a short convorsation. "I-I'm going to the p-park!"

"Be careful! I love you! Have fun!" her mother shouted.

So she was off. A routine did almost everyday. Nothing could be different. Ellen was walking to her destination when she found something shiny on the ground. Silver, but not a nickle, quarter, nor a dime. Instead it was a key of a sort. She picked it up, observing it's shiny outside. Who dropped it? Does it even unlock anything? Ellen looked around, not able to see anyone running towards it, not even searching for a lost item. It sounded sort of like a movie. Journey to the thing the key opens! Nahh, it didn't sound like an interesting movie. She kept on walking, not taking a single eye off of the object. Glancing up, she had finally arrived at the park, but it looked more than empty. "Where is everyone..?" she whispered to herself. It's usually packed with families. Maybe it's a busy day? She looked down only to see a pooling black substance. "O-oil?" she stooped down and hesitantly moved her pointer finger towards the black liquid. So ... mysterious ...

"DON'T TOUCH THAT-!" a voice came screaming from behind.

"Wh-" Ellen stood up and turned around, only to be facing a guy that looked like he was somewhere in his 20's-AND RUNNING AT HER WITH FORCE!

WHAM!

She was pushed down with his body on top of hers, rolling away from the black puddle. Ellen's eyes were shut tight, her hands just beside her face. Her breath was uneven with fear. peeking with one eye, she saw a black-haired, blue-eyed, lab-coated boy. His hair was all wacky ... Ellen thought it was cool. "H-hi ... hi." she said nervously.

"Hi. I, uhh... sorry, I didn't really mean to-"

"It ... it's f-fine," she nervously smiled. What if he's like everyone else? What if ... he's just another trouble maker? "I ... err- I ... I-"

"OH, right-" he stood up, helping Ellen off of the ground. "You see, I had invented an automatic plant fertilizer but it kind of ended up ... turning into poisonous acid." he scratched behind his head and looked at the ground guiltily.

Ellen couldn't help but tilt her head and wonder why he would invent such a thing. He sure had imagination and creativity, that was something. "Y-you're s-smart ..." you're smart? Seriously? Curse that social awkwardness ... it always got in the way. She took a deep breath. Hopefully that would clear her head a bit. "My name's Ellen." nailed it!

"Flint. So, what are you doing here at this time of day?"

Ellen couldn't form words, she was so nervous. Was she actually talking to someone? "W-well, I uhh ... I-I come here to relax. I mostly do web design, but sometimes I draw the birds ..."

"Wow ... what kind of birds?" Flint asked.

He was ... interested? "Blue Jays, cardinals, robins, b-birds like that," she smiled. "I've-I've always been intrigued by how colorful they are and how beautiful their songs are." Ellen didn't understand. It was like everytime she talked to Flint, her stuttering faded ... it was amazing. Her stomach filled with butterflies everytime she tried to say something. What was this feeling? Her face felt red hot ... she hoped Flint couldn't see it turn pink. This has never happened before. In all her years of living, she was a bit worried about this. She could feel her legs changing into spaghetti. Flint seemed to look a bit confused at her. Oh no, there's that awkwardness again ... "I have to ... b-buy f-food for din-dinner, I ..." she slowly backed up. This was what she does. First, she talks ... then comes those terrible social skills, and then she runs from it all. But, why is she running away now? Flint looked like he somewhat understood her. "S-sorry I ... g-goodbye!" she said, her voice trembling a bit as she ran away from her problem.

"Ellen, wait-!"

That time spent with Flint was somehow happy, but embarrassing at the same time. Ellen rolled her eyes, calling herself an idiot. What if they meet up again? What will she say? What will HE say? She had made a complete fool of herself back there. A-and it isn't even 6 o'clock yet! It's just half past 4:00pm! She couldn't wait to tell her mother about this. She sighed, regretting her recent action. She can't always expect to bump into people again without a plan. Ellen just hoped she didn't ruin a possible friendship. Flint seemed like a nice guy. She always does this. Looking behind her, she could just barely see his blurry figure. Quickly running up to her front porch, she unlocked the door and ran inside, closing the door behind herself. "M-m-mom, I-I- I didn't- I-" she stammered in a sentence.

Her mother got up from her seat, walking over to her troubled daughter. "What's wrong, Ellen? Is everything okay?"

Ellen took a deep breath. "I met a _boy_," her eyes were as wide as cookies. Right after, she remembered she was supposed to buy food for her desired supper, but she had forgotten all about it when she ran into that inventor. "I-I didn't get the ... food."

Her mother stared at her for just a few seconds. "Ellen, honeybee, don't worry about the food right now. We can just order pizza. For now, tell me all about your unexpected encounter." her mother gave her daughter a soft smile and lead her to the dining room.

Both sitting down, Ellen had explained everything that had happened with Flint. "E-each time I sp-spoke with him, I st-stuttered less," she rested her head on her hand. "And I felt so weird t-talking ... I-I've never felt that feeling before ..."

Her mother hummed. "Maybe it was a sort of infatuation. I felt the same way about your father."

Ellen smiled at the thought of her first crush. She hoped to see him again tomorrow, and maybe get to know him more. "I-I guess it felt something like that ..." her face turned a light pink. "Tomorrow I'll go back to the park and see if I-I can find ... F-Flint." here come the impossible scenarios.

* * *

**SOMETHING NEW TO REFRESH EVERYTHING AND IT'S MOTHER IN MY SYSTEM. WOOOOO. I have taken a strong liking to this movie. Hope you all like my new added fandom lmao. I will be going to Boston Tuesday, (tomorrow) and I will not be able to update as quickly as usual. I will be getting back Sunday, and then, and only then, will I upload more chapters. So, how did you all like this story? QUITE A CLIFFHANGER, EH? See you all so soon! LOVE YOU ALL! Reviews would make my day! That's how I know if you guys like it or not. Even if It's just a wow, or a hi! everything counts!**

**Toot sweet, xLazy**


End file.
